1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical components and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forming an optical module with optical and electrical connections facing one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, hubs, proxies, and other devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These various network elements will be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cnetwork devicesxe2x80x9d. Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing data packets (or data cells or segments) between the network devices by utilizing one or more communication links between the devices. A particular packet may be handled by multiple network devices and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network. Network devices are typically configured to transport data packets from one interface to another to facilitate delivery of packets or streams of data over a network. Network devices are not configured to process the data and/or alter the data within the packet or stream of data, except as necessary to make any required transportation decisions or perform functions related to packet transportation.
Conventional network devices include a plurality of optical modules configured to perform discrete optical functions, such as to convert electrical signals to optical signals or to convert optical signals to electrical signals. Utilizing optical modules enables faulty optical components to be replaced quickly and inexpensively.
As data networks have grown in complexity and speed, the network devices used in those networks have likewise increased in complexity and speed. These advancements make it desirable to utilize larger numbers of optical modules to facilitate higher data throughput and increased functionality. Unfortunately, the physical size of the network device may not be increased dramatically to accommodate the larger numbers of optical modules, since consumers typically will not purchase a network device with an overly large footprint.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks by providing an optical module having electrical and optical connectors disposed on, adjacent, or facing one end of the optical module, so that the electrical and optical connections may all be terminated at, in, or through a connector plane. This enables fiber management to take place independent of the electrical and optical connections to the module, which simplifies replacement of faulty or obsolete optical modules. Additionally, the compact design enables a greater number of optical modules to be used on a given connector plane, thus increasing the density of optical modules within a given network device.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an optical module includes a body having a proximal end and a distal end, a first optical connector disposed on the body to face the proximal end of the body, a first shelf extending from the body, and a first electrical connector disposed on the first shelf to face the proximal end of the body. Additional optical and electrical connectors and shelves may be included. The optical and electrical connectors may be disposed on the body of the optical connector at different distances from the proximal end of the body to enable electrical signals and optical signals to be transferred from/to the optical module in different physical regions. This may facilitate differential electrical and fiber management schemes. The optical connector(s) may be configured to mate with a receptor in a connector plane, may be positioned adjacent an aperture in a connector plane to receive a mating connector on an optical cable disposed through the aperture, or may be configured to extend through the aperture in the connector plane to receive a mating connector on an optical cable.